Weapons
All the weapons from SAS Zombie Assualt 3. NOTE: Gun stats in-game are NOT accurate. (ALL FIGURES ARE FOUND ON THE Mercenary's Weapons Guide) All guns are divided up into 6 classes. Pistols, SMGs, Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Machine Guns, and Special Weapons (consists of explosives and other odd balls) ''Index ''ToF = Type of Fire Upgraded Damage = Damage after the 'appropriate premium skill' is bought. Pierce = How many Zombies you can hit with 1 bullet Range = What 'Zombies' it should be used on. e.g. Basic Zombies ('Swarmer , Sprinter , Choker' ) Temporary note: Once a zombie has been tagged, you don't need to tag it again. Please do NOT add pointless notes beneath guns, if you want to express opinions etc, please do so in the comments section below. Pistols (Levels 1-33) Pistols have unlimited ammo, making them the most cost-efficient guns in the game, but after a while the continuous clicking can hurt your hand, but they can be useful. 'Glock 17 (Starter)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Pistol Damage: 70 Upgraded Damage: 87 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: Free (You start with it) Range: Basic Zombies, Worms Summary: A good starter gun, but it quickly loses its usefulness. It's the first gun you get, so what do you expect? 'Raging Bull .44 Magnum (Level 7)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Pistol Damage: 202 Upgraded Damage: 252 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: $250 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: Much better then Glock 17, and with free ammo and cheap buying price, it can easily get you up those ranks quickly. Kills most zombies fast, but Mamushka's and Devs are a challenge. 'Ruger P97 (Level 9)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Pistol Damage: 140 Upgraded Damage: 175 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $500 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms Summary: Not really better than the Raging Bull, but an improvement on the Glock 17. This can still kill zombies pretty quickly and it has double the clip of the Raging Bull, so less reloading = more firing = killing more zombies. 'Desert Eagle (Level 15)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Pistol Damage: 180 Upgraded Damage: 225 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $3000 Range: Basic Zombies, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: An insanely powerful pistol, very good. Good sized magazine, bigger then the Raging Bull and is a great replacement for it (you might want to keep using the Raging Bull for rape trains however). This can kill pretty much everything without much trouble, although Devastators take a while. Good choice to buy this weapon as well because it's the only pistol you'll be buying for a while (seeing as how the next pistol is at rank 33). 'Nitro Express .600 (Level 33)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Pistol Damage: 900 Upgraded Damage: 1185 Pierce: 6 Zombies Cost: $100,000 Range: Anything and everything Summary: Although a bit costly, this gun is''' DEFINITELY worth the wait and it'll get you money fast. This is a MUST BUY! Lower mobility than all other pistols is a downside and small clip size, but with Dual-Mags thats no problem. This is probably the equivalent of a Browning in MGs. Oh, and free ammo. Cha-Ching. SMGs (Levels 2-29) SMGs have very cheap ammo (25$ for 250 rounds) but not a lot of damage. '''Skorpion (Level 2) ToF: Automatic SMG Damage: 70 Upgraded Damage: 87 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $50 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: The only improvement it has on the G17 is that it is full-auto. Highly inaccurate but fast fire rate. Useful if your hand is starting to blister. 'MP5 (Level 4)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage:90 Upgraded Damage: 112 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $120 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: An alright weapon, more useful and better in most ways than the Skorpion, and cheap to up-hold. 'Vector (Level 14)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage: 110 Upgraded Damage: 138 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $1,500 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: A decent gun it does have strong improvements over the MP5 and is useful against most zombies. Cheap and worth getting for mid levels. 'MP7 (Level 25)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage: 105 Upgraded Damage: 131 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: $30,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Shadows Summary: This non-premium SMG wins in every category execpt damage but it makes it up for its accuarcy and fire rate. If your fine with the Vector-SMG thats alright but if you need a SMG that can take out swarms of basic zombies, this is the one. 'AUG PARA (Level 29)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage:140 Upgraded Damage: 175 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $75,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas and possibly Devs (takes a while though) Summary: The best non-premium SMG in the game. Worth buying if you are going non-premium. Once bought, you'll be using this gun until you get the Nitro Express as there's not much to buy in between. Assault Rifles (Levels 8-35) Assault Rifles are the mid range guns in the game, nothing special about them, they just do their job: kill zombies. All with a pretty high damage and cheap ammo ($100 for 200 rounds) means that your money is being well spent. 'AK-47 (Level 8)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 230 Upgraded Damage: 288 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $400 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: A must buy at it's rank and is the first AR you get, and so is quite useful for many levels. With a slow fire-rate however, you'll want to keep your distance from the zombies. Usually hits a basic zombie for 1 bullet. 'M16A4 (Level 13)' ToF: 3-Round Burst Assault Rifle Damage:210 Upgraded Damage: 263 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $900 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: A very useful gun if you know how to aim. The accuracy, mobility and range is also better than the AK-47 despite decreased damage. Must buy (and keep) until you get a machine gun. Gun becomes annoying to use after long periods of time. 'FN FAL (Level 17)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 340 Upgraded Damage: 425 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $5000 Range: Anything and Everthing Summary: This gun is a MONSTER at it's rank a must buy if you wanna survive. It can take a devastator with 3 1/2 clips, what are you waiting for? Click on that Buy button and watch zombies die with each shot. But the downside is it is semi-automatic and it only holds 40 shots a clip. However, well worth the cash and a must buy. 'SCAR-H (Level 23)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 240 Upgraded Damage: 300 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $25,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas. Can be used for devs. Summary: Bacically a full-auto FAL with less damage. If you have the FAL, which you should, then you really don't need this gun. 'REC7 (Level 26)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 290 Upgraded Damage: 362 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $40,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas, can be used for Devs Summary: A SCAR with boosted damage and slightly increased fire rate. Once again, if you are fine with your FAL, best to leave this weapon alone, but if you prefer automatic weapons, this is an alright choice, if you can afford the price for the average performance. 'ARX160 (Level 35)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 280 Upgraded Damage: 350 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: $250,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: This thing is a beast waiting to be tamed. It's basically a machine gun, but with cheaper ammo and higher mobility. Best non-premium gun in-game besides the MGL-140 or the M240 MAG. A must buy, although it is very costly, but once bought, you wouldn't want to get rid of it. Shotguns (Levels 5-31) Very powerful and can take out large hoards of zombies in literally a second. Ammo is a tad bit expensive though and they aren't very good primary weapons, so use them for back-up if you get trapped. 'Stoeger side-by-side (Level 5)' ToF: Double Barreled Shotgun Damage: 1120 Upgraded Damage: 1400 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: $200 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: A really good gun for it's rank. Must buy for the first few levels, but is more of a secondary then a primary. Can be used for many ranks. Very useful to have extended clips, although that comes at a much later rank. 'Winchester 9410 (Level 11)' ToF: Lever Action Shotgun Damage: 1040 Upgraded Damage: 1300 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: $600 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: Not much better than the Stoeger except that it holds 6 more shots in the clip. The fire rate is slow and has less damage than the Stoeger too. This isn't as good without the faster-shotgun-reload skill unlocked. 'SPAS-12 (Level 19)' ToF: Pump Action Shotgun Damage: 1600 Upgraded Damage: 2000 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: $8,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: The most powerful shotgun in the game and is AWESOME. Slowest firerate of all shotguns is the only downside to it. A MUST BUY. 'M1014 (Level 31)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Shotgun Damage:1040 Upgraded Damage: 1550 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: $150,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: A semi-auto Winchester. Arguably the best Non-premium shotty in the game as it's semi auto and has 2nd best firerate but the SPAS is more powerful. If you have the AA-12, not much use trying to buy this. Machine Guns (Levels 22-38) The heavy, hard hitting counterparts of the SMGs. Each gun packs a punch, but costs a lot for ammo. ($750 for 250 rounds) thats $3 per round. 'Bren (Level 22)' ToF: Full-Auto LMG Damage: 320 Upgraded Damage: 400 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: $15,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: This is more like a Assault rifle with slower reload and lower mobility. Kind-of not worth it, and ammo is very expensive so if you do buy it, then use it only on Mamushka's and Devs. Reloading is like commiting suicide as it takes ages even with faster reload LMG. Despite this, this gun holds a lot of ammo BUT the clips of the Bren is lower than other MGs. Still nice but you need to use it in case you are in danger. 'RPD (Level 28)' ToF: Full Auto LMG Damage: 280 Upgraded Damage: 350 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $50,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: The first good MG you can buy. Really good RoF and has decent damage. It's worth its price but isn't a very cheap weapon so use the ammo wisely, but is DEFINITELY worth getting. This gun may have one less pierce than it's predecessor, but the fire rate makes this downside un-noticeable. Will last you until around M249 or MG4. 'M249 SAW (Level 32)' ToF: Full-Auto LMG Damage: 300 Upgraded Damage: 375 Pierce: 4 Zombies Cost: $150,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: A controversial gun. Not that great compared to the RPD with it's slow firerate. Good on ammo though with it's 400-round Mag. Good gun if you want to save your bullets and can complete a horde with one clip. Your choice if you buy it or not. 'MG4 (Level 36)' ToF: Full-Auto LMG Damage: 280 Upgraded Damage: 350 Pierce: 4 Zombies Cost: $150,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: This gun is a downgraded version of the M240. It has high mobility for a MG, massive pierce, but half the clip. Buying this weapon is now a matter of whether you want to cough up the cash or not, seeing as the real deal of the M240 is only 2 ranks away and the damage output can be achieved with an ARX or RPD. 'M240 MAG (Level 38)' ToF: Full-Auto LMG Damage: 280 Upgraded Damage: 350 Pierce: 5 Zombies Cost: $250,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: A pretty decent gun in the game, but not with much more merit than previous light machine guns. It has the highest mobility and accuracy of the light machine guns. Almost identical to the RPD stat wise, just with a trade of clip size for better fire rate. Specials (Level 40) Only 1 Non-Premium Special and you unlock at rank 40... 'MGL-140 (Level 40)' ToF: Semi-Auto Multiple Grenade Launcher Damage: 2800 Upgraded Damage: 3500 Pierce: Splash damage Price: $400,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: This is the best kill-stealing weapon in the game. It may also beat most other premiums as well because it is a grenade launcher! With it's 12-round clip (it is 12 as you buy it after double mags) you can kill everything. Even though the stats look a little discouraging, the price is still worth it!!!! The price of the gun is quite hefty and the ammo is expensive but it is worth it if you can use it well (and you don't get lag). Note: This gun has the most expensive ammo so far, at about $17 per grenade. Premiums (Levels 1-40) Premiums are weapons which are buyable with Mochicoins and are made to be the Best of the Best in their different clases. 'Beretta 93R (Starter)' ToF: 3 Round Burst Pistol Damage: 220 Upgraded Damage: 275 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: 1400 Mochi Coins Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: This is a pretty good pistol although its DPS (Damage-Per-Second) is lower than the G20 (because it is burst fire) this gun is the second most powerful pistol. It's biggest flaw is the 3-round-burst because it's not as effective as Semi/full-auto guns. 'Glock 20 (Level 6, Specialist)' ToF: Automatic Pistol Damage: 190 Upgraded Damage: 237 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: 2200 Mochi Coins Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: An awesome weapon that is made even more useful by the fact that the ammo is free! Good for all zombies but Mamushka's and Devs could be a struggle if you aren't careful. You'll be zipping through the hordes goin' PEW PEW PEW with this, but it is quite costly. Still definitly worth buying it if you have the coins. 'PP-19 Bizon (Starter)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage: 300 Upgraded Damage: 375 Pierce: 4 Zombies Cost: 1200 Mochi Coins Range: Anything and Everything Summary: The best SMG on the game by a mile! A completely different class and one of the best guns on the game, and with a price tag of just 1,200 Mochi Coins and cheap ammo, it's a very tempting buy! The fire rate is slightly faster than the Vector, despite the misleading stat-bar, but it still beats every other SMG. This weapon beats most assault rifles, and even some machine guns. 'M1 Garand (Starter)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 220 Upgraded Damage: 275 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: FREE! Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas and maybe Devs Summary: GET IT! It's got almost the same power as the FAL and is a VERY useful gun until the FAL. Powerful, mobile and accurate: and all for FREE! The only downside is this rifle doesnt hold much ammo but still GET IT! 'Beowulf (Starter)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 440 Upgraded Damage: 550 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: 1800 Mochi Coins Range: Anything and Everything Summary: Basically the Baby-brother of the Grendel and is the best Assault Rifle with high damage and good accuracy. BUT with only a 40-round mag the ammo goes quickly and you'll have to reload a lot. AP rounds greatly enhances the experience with this weapon, and it becomes fully fledged with Hi-Cap Mags. With the latest pierce buff, its crowd control now comes on par and beyond that of the ARX160. 'AA-12 (Level 6, Specialist)' ToF: Automatic Shotgun Damage: 1240 Upgraded Damage: 1550 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: 2400 MochiCoins Range: Anything and Everything (watch out of devastors punch if close range) Summary: Definitely the best in its class by A COUNTRY MILE! It's an Automatic Shotgun! Only trouble is the small slip size and its fire rate does mean you run through the mags quickly (Hi-Cap mags help alot!), but you can kill everything easily with this gun. 'Browning M2 (Level 6, Specialist)' ToF: Full-Auto LMG Damage: 700 Upgraded Damage: 875 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: 2000 Mochi Coins Range: Anything and Everything Summary: This will get you a load of exp and you can complete games in mere minutes, BUT you need to watch your back if this becomes your primary and watch your mag because the ammo often goes quicker than expected. Don't let this deter you though, as this is more economic than other MGs due to higher damage and pierce per shot. Overall it's an awesome gun with high power, great fire-rate, good peirce of 7, and epic range but poor mobility and slow reload. Great as a last resort. Zombies are desserts for this beast. RPG-7 (Starter) ToF: Single-Shot Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher Damage: 8500 Up-graded Damage: 10625 Pierce: Splash Damage Cost: 1400 Mochi Coins Range: Anything and Everything Summary: A truly DEVASTATING weapon. The most powerful gun in the game, with monster damage and massive splash damage, it can kill all zombies apart from a devastator in one hit! Even devastators can be killed with this in 6 shots! Too bad it only holds one ammo.... until you get Hi-Cap Mags! You'll be shooting rainbows before you know it :D Infinite Range gun, the stats lie, the damage is OFF SCALE. The ammo is also pretty cheap. :D 'M2A1 Flamethrower (Level 20, 2nd Lieutenant)' ToF: Flames Damage: 5% and able to do 1% damage over time Upgraded Damage: 7% and able to do 2% damage over time Pierce: Splash Damage Cost: 2400 Mochi Coins Range: Anything and Everything Summary: This has got to be the single most badass gun in the game. Takes out spawn nests in seconds! A must buy if you have the coins. You can save a ton of money by just clicking it to shoot one flame at a time. The ammo price isn't very cheap though... Note: Ammo is measured in seconds, eg; 40 seconds of continuous shooting for $500 'M41-A Grendel 12.7 (Level 20, 2nd Lieutenant)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 600 Upgraded Damage: 750 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: 3000 Mochi Coins Range: Anything and Everything Summary: Very good weapon and a must have. 200-round mag with strength of the Browning's .50 cal (Although a little weaker by 100 damage) and a reload speed and mobility of an Assault Rifle. $200 for 200 rounds makes the ammo cheap (for it's price), but the clip can disappear fast if you spray. Useful to have hi-cap mags, but you should still be careful of overusing this. 'JKH 0.887 CAW (Level 20, 2nd Lieutenant)' ToF: Semi-Auto Energy Weapon Damage: 1800 Upgraded Damage: 2250 Pierce: Infinite Cost: 4000 Mochi Coins Range: Anything and Everything Summary: All I can say is, SHOOTS THROUGH WALLS!!!! Utter Devastator rape. Considered the sniper rifle of the game, but ammo is still EXPENSIVE. Longish reload and with only 40 ammo in one clip, not that good, great with the skill high cap mags though. And makes a cool BHZZHT noise when fires :D Note: Although Piercing is unlimited, it is hard to hit over 8 zombies with it because of it's small hit-box. Rape-trains make this weapon worthwhile though, so bring this with you on Verdam, as it is VERY useful and cost effective on that certain map! Another Important Note: While the animation for the beam may seem to come to an end, it can still hit things out of the animation, effectively giving this gun infinite range, seeing as it goes through all walls and obstacles. Guns Gallery CAW.png|The CAW in action browning.jpg|The Browning rpg2.jpg|RPG being shot flamer2.jpg|M2 Flamethrower being shot Category:Browse Category:Useful Pages Category:Popular Pages Category:Strategy Guides Category:All Pages Category:SAS3